Look inside yourself, and choose what is right
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: The emotionless autopilot make a terrible thing to the captain and after revive him again, he feel sorrowful and the captain help him to feel again good and with his attitude again, enjoy my sweet fanfiction! this is Autoxcaptain.


Look inside yourself, and choose what is right

A few years pass after the Axiom return in orbit through the space and the evil autopilot yielded his evil things, but this would be no a good thing about the autopilot and this story begins now. It was the coldest midnight of the midnights all in the Axiom were so quietly the passengers still sleeping in peace, the robots resting, the captain well snoring like a discomposed machine, the autopilot in his sleep mode but working, he has the control of the Axiom although he is in sleep mode. The morning appeared so silently and warm, the autopilot open his red eye and like always go to do the duty, switching the night to the morning he began, the little assistant appear like always saluting his co-captain, after that wave they talked in a robot code, after five minutes the little assistant leave the bridge their speech is finished, calmly the autopilot, touch some buttons in front of him, very agile, all of his life is no having emotion such as happiness, sadness, angriness or scariness, his life is just being the machine who fly the Axiom, anything else, he don´t care about it but he have feelings although he don't want to take their outside, he is just an emotionless steering wheel he´s attitude is the coldest attitude of all the robots who are cold, but him sometimes feel miserable for not having any friend or family, the only person who he really loved was the little girl that he rescue Christy, but after losing her, he become more emotionless, and cold all of the life of this machine is all known but he would have a good heart again. The morning pass really quickly, it is 10:00 am the elevator doors open and the captain appear in the bridge, immediately the emotionless autopilot salute him a little bit polite, the captain didn´t see even that his autopilot salute him, he just continue his road to the percolator and clap his hands for coffee, he glad of it grab his coffee and drink it fast and then go to face his autopilot

" Morning Auto" McCrea already spoke, Auto salute him again

" Good Morning, captain" the wheel spoke too

" Whatcha doing Auto?" The captain asked

" Just making the correct captain, and anything wrong, if you think, I was only following my directive but if you think me evil it´s okay, I´ll understand, what I-

The captain stop him by a comfortable tap on one of his spokes

" Auto please stop saying silly things, you aren´t evil, you just were following your A113 Directive, no bad feelings, you´re my autopilot and you´re going to be it all the life."

That nice words make Auto to get ashamed he nodded and continue doing what he do, the captain smile, and continue drinking coffee, but this time he had drink almost nine cups of coffee, but he feel a really strange sensation, he started to look lights and all it was putting gray, he try to called his autopilot, but he can't talk, he fall down onto the cold floor, as soon as possible the autopilot like a lighting was beside the captain, with a sad look on his face, he think that two times, then he became guilty about his crime, killing the captain no that is impossible and why he feel so strange and not pleased by eradicate the captain that stopped his plans, he fall in to the floor with a quickly curative antidote and give to the deceased captain, and miraculously he return to life, and like a thunderbolt Auto grab his captain´s hand and with extremely care place him back to his hoverchair and dissimulated throw the antidote to the garbage chute, the captain was so confused and scared, he turned to face Auto

"Auto, buddy what happen to me?" McCrea say a little groggy

"ah, no, no nothing captain all it´s alright" Auto say shaking his head and seemed strange to his captain, without a word nodded and go to do the second part of his duties publishing his morning announcements, as he turned his picture to all the Axiom networks, Auto decide to stay quietly in the corner, he think that this is was like a punishment, Auto shook his head in disappointment, after the captain finished his announcements, he notice that his autopilot was lonely in the corner, so he go beside Auto, and ask him

" Auto, are you certain that you´re acting so strange?" Auto jump ashamed and sad look on his face, he turn to the left of the corner and assume to not watch his captain face, he is too sad for watching the captain in the eyes

" no, sir I´m ok, is just that… nothing captain it´s okay nothing bad is happening" Auto say lowing his head, and look really sorry, the captain give a hard look, the autopilot froze about the death glare of his captain, directed to him, so Auto was ready to confess his crime, he began to tear up, this is unusual on Auto, he is known as an emotionless robot today he is acting strange, he become strong he take a deep breath and turn to face his superior black eyes

" Ok, ok I´m sorry captain, for doing this terrible thing to you, please forgive, I- ( captain interrupt him)

" Auto, what are you talking about, what do you mean, doing a terrible thing to me, clarify Auto"

" Captain, the coffee that you drink was poisoned, I´M SORRY CAPTAIN!" Auto become mad and go to cry to the corner, the captain take a deep breath and go again beside his autopilot, and his hand in one of his spoke that is like a claw

" Auto, it´s okay, you´re sorry, I´m not mad at you, I know that this is a crime, and you need a punishment about what you do, but leave this here, you´re my friend and my assistant, so please stop your crying, that is unusual on you Auto, but no bad feelings, just go to do your duties" the captain say to Auto nice and calmly, Auto look his captain with a happy look, his single red eye, with a friendly color red he let out the last one oil tear of his red eye

" Thank you captain, I´ll never do crimes anymore, really I think you´re the best captain that I have during this 700 years, instead of captain Reardon or captain Fee, and aye, aye sir, no working on the duties" Auto say happy and go to do what he´s programmed to do, the captain stop him by putting away his spoke

" remember, Auto look inside yourself and choose what is right" the captain say his last words and go to his room to rest again, Auto still immobile and thinking what his captain say to him, so Auto with a smile, go down and watch his captain, sleeping peacefully he go beside to him and whisper in his ear

" Aye, aye sir, sweet dreams" just said that and go to do his duties. At this time Auto really love his captain, he try to forget all of his bad things, and with a simply smile continue.

**THE END**


End file.
